callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Tyrolka
Tyrolka – funkcja, występująca w Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Ghosts, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, Call of Duty: Black Ops III, Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare i Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII. Zapewnia szybką podróż pomiędzy dwoma punktami obszaru. Call of Duty: World at War Tyrolka po raz pierwszy pojawia się na mapie trybu zombie Shi No Numa pod postacią platformy zawieszonej na linie. Początkowo zlokalizowana jest w drugiej części piętra chaty i nie może być użyta. Należy ją wpierw aktywować przy pomocy dźwigni przed wejściem do kwatery doktora. Spowoduje to przywołanie tam platformy, skąd po 40 sekundach może zostać użyta za 1500 punktów. Każde kolejne użycie funkcji wymaga ponownego odczekania wspomnianej chwili czasu oraz uiszczenia opłaty. Platforma w trakcie poruszania się jest w stanie zabić zombie i ogłuszyć graczy stojących na jej drodze. Call of Duty: Black Ops Kampania Tyrolki pojawiają się dwa razy w trakcie kampanii. Pierwszy raz ma to miejsce w misji "Operation 40". Mason, Woods i Bowman wykorzystują je, aby dostać się na dziedziniec willi Fidela Castro. Kolejnym przypadkiem jest misja "Dekret prezydenta", w której tyrolka służy do szybkiego dostania się do Weavera. Multiplayer Dwie tyrolki występują na mapie Kowloon w budynku na środku mapy. Stamtąd dzięki nim można dostać się do wybranego punktu odradzania drużyn. Podczas używania tyrolki gracz nie może strzelać, przez co jest narażony na ataki wrogów. Tryb Zombie W trybie Zombie tyrolki pojawiają się na mapie Call of the Dead. Podobnie jak na mapie Kowloon z trybu multiplayer umożliwiają podróż tylko w jedną stronę: z nadbudówki na plażę i z latarni morskiej na dziób. Aby skorzystać z tyrolki, wystarczy wskoczyć na nią. Jedynym warunkiem jest otwarcie przejścia do celu. W przeciwnym razie dostęp do tyrolki jest zablokowany. Podczas podróży możliwe jest strzelanie z biodra, ale za to nie można przeładowywać broni. Co więcej zombie i George A. Romero również mogą korzystać z tyrolki, co czynią, gdy podążają za używającym jej graczem. Wraz z powrotem mapy Shi No Numa w DLC Rezurrection powraca również tyrolka. Nie zmienia przy tym swoich właściwości w stosunku do wersji World at War. Cotd zipline.png|Tyrolka na nadbudówce Tyrolka Call of the Dead latarnia.png|Tyrolka na latarni Call of Duty: Ghosts Tyrolka pojawia się na początku misji "Dzień Federacji". Zostaje użyta do przedostania się do budynku, w którym przebywa Wiktor Ramos. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Niejednokrotnie tyrolki występują w kampanii. W misji "Rozszczepienie", Mitchell i Gideon używają jej z pokładu śmigłowca, aby dostać się do elektrowni. Przeciwnicy z kolei korzystają z tyrolek w misjach "Wprowadzenie", "Katastrofa" i "Armada". Call of Duty: Black Ops III Tyrolka pojawia się na mapie Zetsubou No Shima przed jednym z wejść do laboratorium A. Po otwarciu przejścia do doków, możliwa jest dwukierunkowa podróż pomiędzy tymi obszarami. Skorzystanie z niej kosztuje 250 punktów. Tyrolka ponownie pojawia się na mapie Shi No Numa w niezmienionej postaci. Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Cztery tyrolki występują na mapie Rave in the Redwoods. Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII Tyrolki pojawiają się na mapie Tag der Toten. Podobnie jak na mapie Call of the Dead umożliwiają podróż tylko w jedną stronę oraz strzelanie z biodra w trakcie jazdy bez możliwości przeładowywania broni, a także pozwalają zombie na korzystanie z nich. Z tyrolki można skorzystać w dziewięciu miejscach: #Doki → Latarnia – Poziom 4. #Latarnia – Poziom 4. → Doki #Latarnia – Poziom 4. → Ładownia #Latarnia – Poziom 4. → Wejście do ośrodka #Stacja latarniana → Pokład słoneczny #Pokład słoneczny → Plaża #Fordek → Latarnia – Poziom 4. #Wejście do ośrodka → Rufa #Wejście do ośrodka → Doki Tyrolka Tag der Toten doki.png|Tyrolka w dokach Tyrolka Tag der Toten latarnia – poziom 4., doki.png|Tyrolka na 4. piętrze latarni (do doków) Tyrolka Tag der Toten latarnia – poziom 4., ładownia.png|Tyrolka na 4. piętrze latarni (do ładowni) Tyrolka Tag der Toten latarnia – poziom 4., wejście do ośrodka.png|Tyrolka na 4. piętrze latarni (do wejścia do ośrodka) Tyrolka Tag der Toten stacja latarniana.png|Tyrolka w stacji latarnianej Tyrolka Tag der Toten pokład słoneczny.png|Tyrolka na pokładzie słonecznym Tyrolka Tag der Toten fordek.png|Tyrolka na fordeku Tyrolka Tag der Toten wejście do ośrodka, rufa.png|Tyrolka w wejściu do ośrodka (na rufę) Tyrolka Tag der Toten wejście do ośrodka, doki.png|Tyrolka w wejściu do ośrodka (do doków) Przed skorzystaniem z tyrolek nr 6-7, konieczne jest odpowiednie ustawienie liny. Aby tego dokonać, należy odnaleźć korbę tyrolki i zamontować ją na odpowiednim mechanizmie wciągarki. Następnie, przytrzymując przycisk użycia, wystarczy obrócić korbą, aż do oporu. Tyrolka nr 6 jest ustawiana wciągarką na pokładzie słonecznym, zaś ta zlokalizowana na głównym pokładzie ustawia linę nr 7. Po jednej z korb można znaleźć na rufie i fordeku w trzech miejscach: *rufa – przy burcie obok żółtych beczek po prawej stronie od noża Bowiego; *rufa – pod wyjściem dla zombie, wewnątrz małego pomieszczenia; *rufa – naprzeciwko maszyny Perk-a-Cola Woda, po prawej stronie; *fordek – za czerwonym kontenerem, wchodząc od strony głównego pokładu z lewej burty; *fordek – przy burcie, po lewej stronie od Auger DMR; *fordek – przy kontenerze, po lewej stronie od miejsca na skrzynkę losującą. Tyrolka Tag der Toten korba rufa 1.png|Korba tyrolki – rufa Tyrolka Tag der Toten korba rufa 2.png|Korba tyrolki – rufa Tyrolka Tag der Toten korba rufa 3.png|Korba tyrolki – rufa Tyrolka Tag der Toten korba fordek 1.png|Korba tyrolki – fordek Tyrolka Tag der Toten korba fordek 2.png|Korba tyrolki – fordek Tyrolka Tag der Toten korba fordek 3.png|Korba tyrolki – fordek Tyrolka Tag der Toten wciągarka pokład słoneczny.png|Wciągarka – pokład słoneczny Tyrolka Tag der Toten wciągarka główny pokład.png|Wciągarka – główny pokład Aby użyć tyrolek nr 1, 4, 5 i 7-9, należy wyposażyć się w rączkę tyrolki. Uzyskuje się ją od pustelnika po ustawieniu lin nr 6-7, jak opisano wyżej. Tyrolka Tag der Toten rączka tyrolki.png|Rączka tyrolki Kategoria:Funkcje Kategoria:Funkcje trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Funkcje trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops III Kategoria:Funkcje trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Kategoria:Funkcje trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII